


First Day of Fall

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pumpkin lattes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: The sun was still in the process of rising, painting the sky in a faint purple that seemed to wrap the tall gray buildings in a cozy blanket. It was the same view Magnus had known for years, and yet it was more captivating that morning, because for the first time in a century he wasn’t experiencing it alone.





	First Day of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: malec + cozy mornings and pumpkin lattes

Magnus tracked Alec’s soft footsteps as he carefully moved toward him with coffees in each hand, and he offered his boyfriend a grateful smile as he set them both down on the table in front of them. The steam rose up from the mugs in delicate curls before disappearing into the brisk morning air, and Magnus closed his eyes, taking in the rich scent of pumpkin and the ever-present sound of city traffic.

Alec settled beside him on the couch, curling close and settling his head on Magnus’ shoulder. His body was warm, a beautiful contrast to the cool breeze that brushed against their skin, and Magnus opened his eyes as he turned to shift closer, maneuvering until he was practically clinging to his boyfriend’s torso. The breath from Alec’s silent laugh slid across Magnus’ neck before he leaned up to press a brief kiss to his jaw, lingering for a moment.

The sun was still in the process of rising, painting the sky in a faint purple that seemed to wrap the tall gray buildings in a cozy blanket. It was the same view Magnus had known for years, and yet it was more captivating that morning, because for the first time in a century he wasn’t experiencing it alone.

Countless times he had stepped out onto the balcony in the early hours of the morning after waking up to a bed void of the nameless body he had found the night before. He would look out at that same skyline and hold back tears, because he found more solace in its beauty than he did in his own mind, or in the people he occupied himself with.

But Alec wasn’t an occupation or an escape; he was real. Solid.  _There_. He was so unlike the 17,000 others that had come before him, it was almost laughable.

With a sigh, Magnus lifted a hand and used his magic to bring the mugs over to them, unwilling to disentangle himself from their position. Alec hummed in thanks, taking a long sip of the hot drink and yawning softly.

“It’s the first day of fall,” Magnus commented as he brought his own mug up to his lips and took a sip, savoring the sweet taste of the season.

Alec seemed to ponder that for a moment, a smile pulling at his lips until he was grinning fully, and Magnus watched closely. His eyes were bright where they had been sleepy just a minute before, and he reached over and gently pulled Magnus’ drink from his hands, ignoring Magnus’ mild noise of protest and setting it back down on the table next to his. He turned back to Magnus then, a hint of mischief in his expression.

“I fell for you a long time ago,” he said cheekily, his shoulders already shaking with laughter at his own joke, and Magnus pushed at his boyfriend’s chest, leaning away so he could cover his face.

“That is the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said,” he groaned, but his heart beat fondly in his chest as he listened to Alec’s contagious laugh ring through the morning air. 

Alec wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ wrists and slowly pulled his hands down, intertwining their fingers and not even attempting to hide the beaming smile on his face. “You loved it.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny it.

“I love  _you_ ,” he countered anyway, leaning forward to press a brief kiss to Alec’s lips. 

The morning continued on, sappy jokes and long sips of coffee setting the day’s mood, and when they finally parted ways for work, neither of them could imagine spending the first day of fall with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally took the leap and changed my username on here to magnusbicon! For those of you who might not have any idea who I am, I used to be blushingalec! It always bothered me that my username on here didn't match any of my other social media, so I figured it was time to make a change. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this! Feel free to yell with me about dorky!malec in the comments or on twitter/tumblr any time! (My username is magnusbicon everywhere now. Handy, right?)


End file.
